Increasing broadband capacity has become a priority for the federal government as the demand for wireless broadband capacity has grown much faster than the availability of new spectrum. One of the areas identified as promising for future development of increasing broadband capacity is the 3.5 GHz Band. The 3.5 GHz Band has traditionally been reserved for critical users such as hospitals, utilities, state and local governments, and/or other users with a distinct need for reliable, prioritized access to broadband spectrum at specific, localized facilities. Allowing non-critical users to use the 3.5 GHz band requires a solution that balances maintaining quality of service for critical users and maximizing productive and efficient use of the band by non-critical users.